keeper randomz ( NEW BOOK CALLED GORGEOUS! )
by flustered dreams
Summary: look for my new one-shot book called "gorgeous!" the ones in here are very old!
1. Sodex

**I'd like to start this off by thanking everyone that has read any one of my fanfics! And, thank you to all the people who have followed and favorited! I actually squeal like a five year old who is getting ice cream and meeting Mickey Mouse whenever I see that I have views on my fanfics, let alone favorites and follows. I almost cried, too. (I'm a very emotional person, arent I?)**

 **Well, anyways, let's start with the activity that I post on every new update or fanfic!**

 **Who Do I Ship For Different Fandoms?**

 **KOTLC - Honestly, I think Fitz, Keefe and Dex are all so cute with Sophie! But, I'm mostly on Team Foster-Keefe? ﾟﾘﾍ** **(Sophitz and Sodex shippers, don't freak out after reading that. Remember, I said mostly, which means I still have left parts of my heart to Sophitz and Sodex 3)**

 **Stranger Things - Will and Eleven and** Jonathan **and Nancy**

 **Pegasus - I want Emily to Ben with Joel, but at the sameness time Paelen! I cannot decide :( )**

 **GMW - RIARKLE AND LUCAYA ARE LIT AND BAE *dab***

 **Percy Jackson And The Olympains - Maybe Anabeth and Percy?**

 **Kane Chronicles - Well, (SPOILER UP NEXT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FULL SERIES, DON'T READ THE UPCOMING WORDS!) we both know she gets the two boys she likes at the end, tho, so... ya... :) )**

 **The Selection - Aspen and America 3**

 **The Heir - Honestly, I thought Eadlyn and Kyle were super cute together :,( Alas, Eadlyn and Erik are cute, though, too.**

 **Fire - I JUST WANTED ARCHER AND FIRE TO BE A THING, BUT, NO KRISTIN CASHORE HAD TO (SPOILER UP NEXT) KILL HIM RIGHT AT LIKE THE VERY BEGINNING! (No offense, Kristin or Brigan & Fire shippers )**

 **I think that's it...**

 **So, today I'm doing a Foster-Keefe/Sodex/Sophitz fanfic. Today will mainly Ben Sodex, I think, though. Let's start!**

Sophie had quite a few problems in life.

But, one of them, quite frankly her worst one at the moment, WAS SHE WAS STUCK IN A STUPID LOVE TRIANGLE!

She at first didn't know anyone like she her, but then one fateful day, she found out all at once...

Sophie's approached her locker and locked the DNA strip on the front. It let out a small beep, indicating it had unlocked.

Sophie opened I think up and shoved in some unreserved textbooks and suddenly a note fell down from the top shelf in her locker.

Sophie eyes it curiously, wondering if it was from the Black Swan. But, when she picked it up to inspect it, she noticeed on the front of the note it said, 'Dex'.

Sophie smiled. She hadn't heard from Dex, her best friend, in a couple of weeks and she found that she missed him. She carefully unfolded the note, as if morning to crinkle it, and began to read.

 _Sophie,_

 _Let me just start out by saying that I'm really bad at talking to you, so this is probably going to Ben real stupid sounding, as well. Brace yourself._

 _First, I'm really sorry that I've been avoiding you these past few weeks. Yes, I was purposely avoiding you_.

 _But, I had a reason.I just didn't really want you to find out, though, because I'm scared it'll ruin our friendship if I do._

 _What am I saying? I was going to tell you in this letter and now I'm sounding like I'm just not going to tell you._

 _Stupid..._

 _Ok, here it goes..._

 _Sophie, I like you._

 _There. I said it._

 _And I mean I like_ like _you._

I have for awhile now, if you haven't noticed. Unless, you did. Maybe I wasn't being way too obvious...

 _Well, you probably hate me now... And as you're reading this in probably cowering somewhere, watching you from afar (don't get freaked_ out at that! I don't mean I'm a stalker!).

 _I'm sorry for putting this on you, Soph. Forgive me and if you just want to be friends, I'll learn to live with that._

 _-Dex_

Sophie lowered the note away from her face.

Dex... _liked_ her?

At first, Sophie felt disgusted and awkward. They technically were _cousins_.

However, the more she thought of the possibility...

Her heart fluttered as her spine tingled and she held back a smile, biting her lip.

Someone liked her. Her, of all elves.

"Wow..."

 **I'm so sorry that it was super short, but if you would like me to continue, then someone please tell me in a review! I need people to speak to me!**


	2. Sophitz

**Vlog:**

 **So, yesterday we were making Greek Mosaic's in art class by glueing beans to a canvas in a pattern. Well, I got my beans in a tray and same with my glue and sat down at a table. Then a boy in my class walked past me and...**

 **Wait for it...**

 **KNOCKED THE WHOLE TRAY OFF THE TABLE!**

 **All of my beans spilled onto the floor and then the glue drizzled over them.**

 **Before that, I had been getting an A+ in that class...**

 **Also, guess what?**

 **This post is Sophitz!**

 **Team Foster-Keefe's, DO NOT PANICK! You're next... ;)**

 **(Also, this scene is set in Telepathy class the same day Sophie got the note from Dex)**

 **(And, I want to tell you that i just realized I accidentally made something unfair in this chapter that didn't happen ok the last... Sorry about that Sodex peeps 3)**

 **(AND, before anyone asks, no, I'm not really sure when** **this story takes place. After Neverseen? After Lodestar? (Yes, I know it's not out yet))**

Sophie sprinted into her telepathy classroom, panting.

Fitz, who was sitting in a chair at a table opposite from another chair, flashed his gaze o her. Tiergan did the same, standing near the table.

"You're... late."

"Sorry," Sophie choked her apology, gulping in air a star she sank into her chair on the opposite side of the table from Fitz. She noticed Fitz eyeing the note from Dex in her hands, so Sophie blushed and shoved it quickly in her bag.

"You guys know the drill. I'll be outside to give you privacy."

Tiergan left the room, leaving it silent.

Aophie and Fitz had covered every test and ground in becomibg Cognates... Except for the ones about telling all your secrets to your possible Cognate. Sophie still hadn't found enough courage to tell him that she had a crush on him. So, everyday they had Telepathy class, Tiergan would create a list full of questions, hoping one of them was the one of Sophie's secret, and then she would have to answer it.

"So... why were you late?"

Sophie shook her head. "No reason. Let's get started."

(Fitz in **bold** , Sophie in _italics_ )

 **Hey, can you hear me? Am I in?**

 _Yep_.

 **Ok, first question on the list... Favorite color?**

 _Tiergan's not even trying anymore. Blue or yellow._

 **Hmm... Mine would have to be red or yellow.**

Sophie but her lip, holding back a smile. _Those are the colors of Mr. Snuggles..._

 **Don't judge.**

Sophie giggled _. Continue._

 **What is the first word that comes to mind when you think of your partner in this exercise?**

 _Cute ,_ Sophie blurted without thinking. She blushed rose red and hid behind her blonde hair.

 **I'd have to say brave ,** Fitz said, ignoring her comment.

Sophie slowly came out from behind her curtain of hair. _What?_

 _ **Yeah, I mean, you manifested when you were five. That must have been scary. You were all alone among humans. You didn't fit in, no offense. Then one day a guy shows up and claims to be an elf for and freaks you out by blinking in and out, showing you a pathfinder and you run away into the street and then almost get hit by a car. Then, you're taken away from your family and thrown into a whole new world AND placed with new people that are replacing your old family. Then, you get taken to a new school and you don't know anyone or any of the subjects. Then, you find about about then Black Swan and how you're project Moonlark. Then comes all the tribunals, Elementine, secrets are stored in your brain, memories have been erased, the Neverseen... I honestly don't know how you do it all Sophie.**_

By now, Fitz had arose from his chair an drew made his way over to Sophie. He had been sitting casually on the table in front OFF her, but Bieber gen leaned forward and rested his hands on Sophie's chair's armrests. He was very close, so Sophie moved her head back until it hit the back of the chair.

Then, Fitz said the least expected thing.

 _ **You honestly think I'm cute?**_

Sophie blushed fiercely and Fitz chuckled.

 _Hey, it's true, Mr. Perfect! Don't you laugh at me! You should be taking it as a compliment and leaving it at that!_

Fitz smiled mischievously. **Yeah, I guess. But... back to what I was originally getting at...**

He moved even more close until Sophie felt his breath on her cheeks. She shuddered slightly as her heart pounded in her ears.

 **You've done a lot for me and my family, Sophie.**

Sophie didn't know what to say and Fitz grinned, like he was planning something.

 **Don't you think I should repay you...?...**

Sophie was scared, nervous and yet excited, but she definitely didn't want to be scared _or_ nervous. So, she decided to be what he had called her.

Brave.

Sophie sat up straight and with that small action, the slightest bit of space that had been between them was closed.

Sophie didn't know what she would do if he pulled away or didn't react, but Fitz softly kissed her back. Sophie's mind was swarming with so many thoughts about how maybe this wasn't right, but yet maybe I told was completely right. What if they got caught? Who would really care? ...What would their friends say? How would Dex react?

But, in the end, Sophie pushed away those thoughts and let what would happen happen.

Fitz grabbed onto her waist and pulled her a little closer, and not so soon after that were other out of breath and had to stop. They both panted for air but not too soon later they were both back at it again.

Of course, Tiergan thought that would be the most wonderful time to come in. "Ok, guys. Class is over because the bell is about to- oh, my! I, um... oh... uh..."

Fitz pulled away and flashed his movie-smile at Sophie. **People always interrupt us at everything, I feel like.**

But, Sophie could barely think as she rushed to throw everything in her satchel and get out of there.

 _THEY HAD BEEN CAUGHT. KISSING. WHAT WOULD GRADY SAY?!_

 **So many spelling an a grammar errors... *sigh***

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Next is Foster-Keefe... ;)**


	3. Foster-Keefe

**ok...**

 **I don't have an activity for this update.**

 **Sorry (if you even enjoy when I do those...)!**

 **But, I guess that let's us get right to the story!**

 **(And can you believe it's only three weeks to lodestar?!)**

 **SETTING: This scene is set after school on the same day that Dex gave Sophie the note and that Fitz... yeah... Maybe I shouldn't say, so then I don't give away spoilers for those of you who just skip to random chapters with your OTP in it... ;)**

 ***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

Sophie plopped down on her bed and Keefe sat next to her.

How'd he end up getting there, you ask?

Well, after school, Keefe had noticed the weird change/mood change in Sophie and had asked her a million questions. Sophie had only blushed and told him to go away.

But, then he kept nagging her to tell him or he'd go get Fitz to read her mind whether she liked it or not.

Sophie hid a littlest behind her hair at the mention of Fitz and wildly shook her head. She groaned. "Fine. Come over to my house and I _might tell you. I've got studying to do, because midterms are coming up." She had said._

Keefe had burst out laughing after that. "Yeah, we all know how you bombed those your first year. Well, let's get on with our date, then, Foster!"

Sophie had grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as prodigies turned their heads and then started whispering.

Now, they were at Havenfield, sitting on her bed. Sophie pulled out her textbooks from her bags and began to read them over.

Sophie got in about five minutes of reading until Keefe piped up, "Ya done, yet, Soph?"

Sophie mumbled an annoyed, "No."

And only about one second later...

"Now?"

"No."

...

"Now?"

Sophie clenched her fists. " _No_ , Keefe."

...

...

...

"Now-"

"Keefe!"

Keefe chuckled at her outburst and she punched him in the arm. "Let me study!"

"Aw, c'mon, little Moonlark. How about you take a break?"

Sophie rolled her eyes at his non-stop nicknames. "No. I have to stu-"

"And the Keefster has to be entertained and we both won't get what want, so, we both know the obvious solution."

A slow smile slowly spread on Sophie's face. "You're right... I study!"

Keefe rolled his eyes and did a dramatic flip backward, his head landing right on the book in her lap. "Keefe! Get off!" Sophie yelled, attempting to push his head off the book.

 _Dang, his hair is soft..._

Keefe chuckled. "Whoa! I was about to mention to get your hands off The Hair, but then there was this sudden mood change."

Sophie blushed. "Get away from me."

"Ooh! It's my favorite game! Make Foster Blush!"

Sophie turned more red an drew crossed her arms. "Keefe..."

His face grew serious and he sat up. Sophie was surprised to see that he was very close. He took her hands in his and her face got hot.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, if I did..."

Sophie shook her head, very slow.

Was she imagining it? He wasn't getting closer... Was he?

"I..Y-you... I'm just-"

Keefe leaned all the way forward to where their faces were only centimeters apart and he took his hands away from hers. He leaned both of them against the headboard on each side of her head.

He gave a small trademark smirk. "Shut up, Foster. You're babbling."

Sophie but her lip and smiled.

He chuckled. "You're so cute."

Then, an idea popped into Sophie's head.

 _I'm seriously not doing this..._

She moved closer herself and before she knew it, Keefe plunged forward and both their lips were touching.

Oh dear... How had this happened twice in a day...?

Keefe rated his hands on her waist and Sophie strung her hand through his hair.

Sophie suddenly realized what she was doing and blushed, paused and looked down at her bed.

Keefe smirked. "Told ya you needed a break," he whispered teasingly and Sophie blushed more.

Keefe pecked her cheek and arose from the bed, grabbing out his home crystal. Before he steps into the path ignore light that had been made for him, he winked and said, "See ya tomorrow."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 **Should I make Sodex kiss in the upcoming chapter to make it fair?**

 **REVIEW/COMMENT! PLZ!**

 **Bye ;P**

 **(Sorry that this was a crappy and short chapter)**


	4. Just A Sprinkle Of Sophitz

**I HATE MY STUPID PHONE. I HAVE TRIED TO WRITE THE THIRD PART OF LOVE TRIANGLE THREE BLEEPIN' TIMES AND IT KEEPS GETTING DELETED.**

 **O.**

 **M.**

 **GOODNESS.**

 **I CANNOT DO THIS. I'M DONE. I WANT TO BE DONE.**

 **HELP ME I'M ON THE VERGE OF NO ACTIVITY. I'M NO RE-WRITING IT FOR THE FOURTH TIME JUST TO GIVE IT ANOTHER CHANCE AT DELETING ALONGSIDE EVERYTHING ELSE I'VE WRITTEN.**

 **I'LL DO ONE WHEN I'M IN A HAPPIER MOOD.**

 **But... I'm going to change to a happy mood for acknowledgements...**

 **Thank you to BlackSwanGirl for reading some of my fanicics and even commenting, cuz, girl you're one of my fanfic heroes.**

 **I'd like to say the same thanks to** **strawbr'yblond periwinkle love for reading and reviewing on my fanfic, Project Moonlark. Means a lot to me because you're also one of my heroes on fanfic! **

**(Just for strawbr'yblonde periwinkle love , if you're reading this. I just wanted to say sorry for the confusion with Fitz's hair color in Project Moonlark. I just wanted to tell you that I did not change it back to dark just because said something about it being blonde. The only reason I changed it was because I meant to in the first place, but forgot to. Hope I didn't hurt your feelings by doing that or anything!) (Don't even know if you're reading this...)**

 **ONTO THE STORY AND THIS TIME IT BETTER NOT DELETE CUZ IF IT DOES I SWEAR...**

 ***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

Sophie sat on her bed, thinking through her situation.

Three boys liked her. _Three_.

How was that even possible?

And what was even more mind-blowing was that they were nice boys, too.

Fitz with his movie-star smile and helpfulness. Keefe with his cheerfulness and trademark smirk. Dex with his kind heart and dimples. **(Just hadn't to mention all their freaking cute smiles *gushing*)**

But the bad part was that she had to choose one of them. One, and only one...

How could she do that? That was impossible!

Sophie jumped and was jarred from her thoughts by a knock on the doo

"Sophie?"

Fitz. What was he doing here? He hadn't talked to her ever since a couple days ago at Telepathy class.

"Yeah?"

"Can... I come in?"

"Um, sure."

It was quiet and all that could be heard was the jiggling of a doorknob until Fitz said from the other side of the door, "You gonna unlock it, or...?"

Sophie smacked her forehead and sprang from the be, running to the door. "Right!" She swiftly unlocked it and stepped aside to keyboards Fitz in. He entered and Sophie closed the door behind him.

Then, silence took its place among them.

"So..." Sophie started.

"Yeah..."

"You came over to my house..."

"Mhmm..."

"And now you're in my room..."

"Yep..."

 **(*just imagine crickets sounding*)**

Sophie sighed dramatically.

What are we doing?

Fitz laughed _Wait, do you like what we we were just doing?_

Fitz shook his head, ready to explain. **No, no! It was... awkward...**

 _Then, can we just be cool from now on?_

Fitz nodded. **Definitely**.

Sophie smiled. _Good. So, what did you come here for?_

Fitz turned slightly red. **I actually wanted to talk to you about the last Telepathy class...**

Sophie blushed. Oh. That's... nice. What did you want to say about it?

 **That's the thing. To become Cognates, we have to share all our secrets, right?**

Sophie nodded.

 **Well, truth was, the whole time I had been** **hiding a secret I didn't even know I had.**

 _Wait, really? What?_

Fitz turned red. **I... uh... ya' know... kinda, maybe... liked... you...?**

Sophie bit the inside of her lip to hold in a smile and they both stared at their boots like they held the secrets of the universe.

"That was my secret," Sophie whispered.

Fitz looked up. "What?"

"The one that you and Tiergan never found out. I liked you. That was my secret." Sophie shrugged then blushed once she felt his eyes on her.

"Oh. That's... nice."

Sophie giggled. "Hey, that's my line."

Fitz grinned. "Ok, ok..."

They both just started staring at one another for a couple minutes, then Fitz finally snapped out of it.

"Uh, so, I'll see ya later?" He asked, pulling out his home crystal

"Of course."

With that, he leapt away.

Maybe she could just end the whole love triangle thing right now... It wouldn't be that hard to-

"Soph?"

Oh dear...

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

 **OOOH! Who is it?! Who has come next to declare their undying love for Sophie?! :D**

 **Lol, I'm so cheesy**

 **(double lol. I almost typed horny in the place of cheesy)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Side note: My phone does this thing where it at random times will stop loading and then I can't get onto the site to write more and update. Sometimes it lasts for a couple of days, sometimes a couple of weeks. Just warning you what probably has happened if _'I'_ stop writing for awhile...**


	5. -PLZ READ-

**Guys, I have tried so many times to write more of this story.**

 **BUT NONE OF THEM WERE GOOD!**

 **Thus, I am afraid that I may have to discontinue this...**

 ** _BUT_** **...**

 **Good things come out of the bad!**

 **I will be writing KOTLC one-shots!**

 **I will make sure to write ship one-shots in there. just comment which ship and hat you'd like to see in the chapter :)**

 **LES DO DIS! ('Let's do this', for those of you who cannot read my slang ;))**


	6. Foster, What's Paint?

**So, I'm starting out with a Foster-Keefe one-shot.**

 **Let's just jump right in... :D**

* * *

Sophie opened the door to the empty classroom in Foxfire by pushing it open with her back, since her hands were full. She was carrying two paint cans.

She went and set down the cans next to a couple of others on a table in the middle of the tiny room. She wiped her brow and exhaled out, rubbing her sore wrists.

Why did paint have to be so heavy?

"Foster!"

Sophie jumped as Keefe sprang into the room and slammed the door, locking it behind him. He leaned against it and panted rapidly, chuckling a little too old himself. "She'll never figure out it was me who didn't that to her office..."

 _He_ _had pulled another prank_...

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I thought something was wrong! Don't scare me like that! And stop hiding out in here from Dane Alina. If you don't want her to find out, then why don't you just have someone else do your pranks for you?"

Keefe ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. He relaxed against the door. "It doesn't work that way, Soph. I don't want a servant to do my work."

Sophie scoffed. "Then how about a partner? A partner in crime?"

Keefe snapped his fingers. "I like the sound of that! How about- whoa! What's this?" Keefe explained as he went and back started to examine the paint cans.

Sophie quickly grabbed a sheet and threw it over the table. She stood between Keefe and the paint cans. "It's nothing."

Keefe smirked. "You can't lie to an empath, Liz."

Sophie shook her head. "You and your nicknames..."

"Moonlark."

"Keefe-"

"Sofoster."

"I think you-"

"Soph."

"Stop doing-"

"Sophie bear. Lizzy. Libby-"

Sophie slammed her hand over his mouth. "Stop coming up with weird nicknames!"

"Fifi," Keefe's voice mumbled under her hand. She scowled and felt him smirk.

"Keefster."

"Sophster."

"Sencen."

"Foster."

Sophie took her hand away from Keefe's mouth and simply walked away from him and towards a corner in the room.

"Hey, Sophie, don't be mad. I was only playing."

Sophie walked up to a door and swung it open, revealing a closet. Keefe came up beside her and Sophie stepped aside the doorway, urging Keefe to go in with hand motions.

Keefe's brows knit together. "What? Why would I go in there?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and turned on the light in the closet, stepping inside. Only then did Keefe see what she was trying to show him.

"Foster... What are these?"

All around the room were colorful drawings on some type of 3D paper things that Keefe didn't recognize. Some were on shelves on the walls while the rest were leaning up against the wall on the floor.

On one there was the Four Seasons Tree. On another there was Dex, Sophie's and Alden's Wanderlings. On another there was Silveny. There was even one of Fitz, Biana, Dex and him. And there was the flower necklace Keefe had given her!

Sophie blushed and looked at her feet. "These are my paintings."

"What?"

"Paintings. Ya'know? You paint with paint on canvases?"

"Foster, what's paint?"

Sophie smiled. "I bet you'd love it, considering how good you are at art. Paint is actually that stuff in those cans on the table, right out there."

"Really?" Keefe asked.

"Mhmm."

"Sophie... why didn't you show me these? I mean, look at them!"

Sophie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I wanted to try to learn from you and your drawing. So I... _may_ have watched you closely, especially when you doodle or sketched. And I wanted to surprise you."

Keefe smiled. "Awww, Foster..."

Sophie blushed fiercely and pulled all of her blonde hair in front of her face.

Keefe chuckled. "You know that you also can't _hide_ from an empath, either, right?"

"Why not?!" Sophie whined as Keefe came over and tried to make her reveal her face again.

"Moonlark, show your face!"

"Never!" Sophie joked, parting her hair just enough to show her mouth, where she stuck out her tongue.

"You're gonna pay for that," Keefe whispered into her ear as gen grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"Ah!" Sophie squealed. "Keefe!"

"Keefe!" He mimicked as he brought her over to her table with paint cans. With ease he pushed them into the corner of the table and then laid Sophie down across the rest of the table.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled.

Keefe waggled his eyebrows as he suddenly began to poke her in the sides with his fingertips. Sophie squeaked, giggled and squirmed around. "K-k-k-k-k-Keefe! S-s-s-s-s-stop it! Keefe! KEEFE!"

Keefe retracted his hands and laughed. "Ok, ok."

Sophie took a moment to catch her breath and then sat up on the table. "You. Shall. Pay for that Keefe Sencen!" Sophie warned.

" _Oooh_ , I'm so scared," Keefe teased.

But, then he saw her hands moving around behind her. What was she doing?

He heard something like the scraping of metal and then Sophie smirked, holding in a laugh at his baffled face.

"Alright, what are you doing back there-" Keefe started, moving up beside her, but little do he know that Sophie had grabbed a paintbrush and opened a can of red paint. Sophie smeared the brush along the front of his tunic.

Keefe gasped and Sophie snorted out a laugh. He looked like he'd been stabbed...and was bleeding ketchup.

"Just you wait!" Keefe warned as gen snatched up a paintbrush from the table, bent over Sophie and dipped it into the paint. He swiped it across Sophie's nose.

"Hey!" Sophie whined. "Now I look like Rufolph..." She fake poured as she dipped her paintbrush back into the can of paint. She smeared it across Keefe's lips and proudly smirked.

Now it wasn't keefe's turn and he smeared it in a straight line down Sophie's hair. Sophie gasped. "You did not just do that!"

Keefe snickered. "Keep up, buttercup."

Sophie slammed her paintbrush down on the table and unclasped her cape, letting it fall to the floor. She took a hair tie off her wrist and put her hair back in a ponytail.

"Whoa, Foster put her hair up. She's getting serious."

Sophie dipped her two whole hands into the paint can and came up with her hands cupped together, holding a flip of paint. She led her hands over to Keefe and...

"NOT THE HAIR, SOPH-"

Smeared it all over the top of his head.

Keefe threw his paintbrush to the side and in a flash had his hands full of paint. He wiped it all across Sophie's face and then Sophie followed and did the , the red ran out so they opened up other cans of paint.

The first one they opened accidentally crashed onto the ground, getting the floor all green, slimy and slippery. Then the next one they opened was purple and soon they were both smearing it down the fronts of each other's clothes.

"That all you got?!" Keefe challenged as he started to play wrestle with Sophie. It didn't last long, though, because they both ended up slipping in the green paint on the floor.

Keefe fell down backwards and then Sophie smashed right on top of him and her head hit his chest.

They both moaned, panted and then broke into laughter.

"I can't believe we just did that!"

"Did you see..."

Then, it became very aware of how close they were and their smiles slowly faded to serious faces. Sophie's heart thumped so hard in her chest she figured Keefe could feel it.

Without warning, Keefe reached up and cupped her face with his paint-stained hands. He lunged forward and caught Sophie's lips in a soft and passionate kiss.

Sophie stiffened, unable to think.

What should she do? Keefe was kissing her, for cryin' out loud!

Eventually, she didn't really card and she sank into the kiss, letting what happened happen.

Keefe and Sophie both broke apart, gasping for air. They both stared in wonder at each other and then Keefe grinned. "Hey, Foster?"

"W-What?"

"You know how you were talking about me having a little partner in crime?"-he paused to wink-"It would honor me if you could fill that spot."

Sophie blushed. "I'd love to."

Keefe pecked her gently on the lips. "Good." He whispered.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

I think next I'll do Sophitz...

 _COMMENT WHAT I SHOULD PUT IN THAT ONE!_


	7. This Is What They Want

_This is what they want._

That was Sophie's only thought as she stumbled down the winding staircase.

Her legs ached, her head throbbed, her eyes stung and her vision was blurry.

But, most of all her heart thudded in her ears like a clock with a constant reminder.

 _She was almost out of time._

Further and further down the stairs she got until her feet smashed to the ground. She sprinted into a long hallway filled with doors.

 _Hurry. She had to hurry. She needed to know the truth._

She flung open a door.

 _Black nothingness._

Another door.

 _Blinding light._

Another door.

 _A path to lead her stray from what she needed to find._

Her head set to the thought on auto-repeat of, _they were coming. They would find her. She was almost out of time._

They had done so many things. Horrible things.

They lured her friend to join the enemy side. They threatened her family. They made people fear her. They kept her from the truth.

They were the enemy.

All she had to do was find their weak spot. Then she could win the fight.

But, they were doing a pretty good job at keeping her away from what she had to find.

 _This is what they want._

 **Pretty random, right? Well, thanks for reading anyway :)**

 **I did this awhile before I had Lodestar, and only had read the Preface.**

 **I just pretty much redid it.**


	8. KOTLC Book 6: Chapter One

**My take on Shannon's book 6 (which, for those of you who are her fans, know that it has not yet come out. . . AAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHH!)**

Several seconds passed before the door swung open and a young girl stepped out slowly.

She was taller than Sophie remembered. Thinner. Her curly brown hair cut short. But, even with all those changes, Sophie would've recognized her little sister anywhere.

Her sister's brows pressed together, like she was straining extra hard to figure out what to say.

When their eyes met, she whispered, "Sophie?"

A tiny sob escaped Sophie's lips as her eyes immedietly grew misty. She slowly sank to her knees in front of her sister, so she was closer to her height. "You. . . remember me?"

Alden mumbled a small, "Oh no."

Her sister nodded. "Of course. . . You. . . Wait."

She looked all around herself at the house. "This isn't true home. Why am I here? Why can't. . ?" She turned back to Sophie with pain-filled eyes. Almost betrayal. "You left."

Sophie rushed to explain. "Yes, but Amy, I-"

"Amy," her sister muttered.

Sophie got back to explaining. "I. . . I had to leave. I didn't belong, Amy," Sophie whispered as she wiped her watering eyes. "No matter how much I tried, I could never fully belong. And it was not because of you or anything. I'm just. . . different."

Sophie gave a half-smile and a laugh with no humor as she wiped her eyes, yet again.

"I don't understand," her sister said.

Sophie scooted forward on her knees and took Amy's hands in hers. "Listen to me. Do you remember those white fires back at our house in San Diego?"

Amy's brow creased again as she fought to remember. She nodded once the memory clicked.

"Well," Sophie started cautiously as she gripped Amy's hands tighter. "The people who took Mom and Dad set those same fires. They were coming after me and that's why I had to leave. But, listen. These people. . . Those people. They're bad, Amy. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Mom and Dad away from them, alright?"

Amy sniffled and nodded. Then, she said the most unexpected words. "I missed you. Well, I know that I didn't technically miss you because I couldn't remember you, but. . . There was just this small feeling of emptiness in me like something was missing, you know?"

Sophie bit her lip and smiled and grabbed Amy by the shoulders. "I know. I missed you, too. So much."

The two embraced each other, then the moment was ruined by a chuckle.

"The two Vackers are crying," Keefe announced.

Sophie let go of Amy and turned around on her knees, wiping away all of her own tears. She couldn't help the small giggle that came when Fitz grew red and wiped his eyes on his cape, then Alden had to turn away.

"Aww, guys. . ."

Amy tapped Sophie's shoulder, coming to her side. "Who are they?"

Keefe did an exaggerated flurrish bow as he knelt before Amy. "It's an honor to meet Little Foster."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Boy, have I got a loooooong story to tell you. . ."

 **Hope you liked it**!

( **This is probably nothing like the real first chapter will go** )

 **(Also, Little Foster, lol. Idk how I did that *giggling*)**


	9. Blonde

Ever since she was little, Sophie had hated her blonde hair.

When she had been among humans, she always thought it drew too much attention to her.

So, one day she stomped into the kitchen of her human house, her mind set on getting rid of all the blonde.

She opened a drawer and grabbed out some rusty kitchen scissors.

Suddenly, Sophie heard a gasp. Her eyes darted to where the gasp had come from and saw her mother rushing to get to her. "Sophie! What are you doing!"

She pulled on a measly strand of hair as quick as possible, pulled it to the center of her face so she could see it clearly, lined up the scissors and. . .

. . . Snipped off the strand of hair.

Her mother had snatched the scissors away from her and sent her to bed.

But, as she grew, that strand of hair stayed plastered to more the middle of her forehead and was shorter than all the rest atop her blonde head.

But, it became a sense of peace for Sophie.

Everytime she was angry, sad, or scared, she would brush it off to the side behind her ear and take a deep breath.

She imagined it as tucking away all her worries, her doubts, her fears, her problems.

And, as she moved to the Lost Cities, she brought that with her.

It helped her cope with things, for in that small strand of hair held a reminder, a forever reminder, of a memory with her human family.

It may not have been the best memory. It may have been odd.

But, Sophie remembered after her mother sent her to bed, she came upstairs and apologized to Sophie. Then she begged her to tell her why should ever want to cut off her hair.

Thus, her mother promised her before she answered that she was loved.

That she was beautiful.

That if she ever needed anything, her and Dad and Amy, would always be right there.

So, Sophie carried the memory with her.

Her sense of peace throughout the madness and chaos of life.

And for once, Sophie liked her hair color.

She accepted that she was blonde.

 **I know, I know.**

 **It's weird.**

 **Don't judge me! I'm dying waiting for book 6 and desperatly trying to occupy myself with anything and everything, just hoping it will make the 300-somethin-day-wait go faster...**


	10. Transmissions

"GAH!" Sophie shouted, jumping in her chair. The force was so powerful that the thing teetered on one leg, Sophie's arms flailing, until it gave up and collapsed to the ground with much noise.

Of course, she'd been in school.

In a class.

With people in the classroom.

But, just to make it even better. . .

"Whoa! You okay, Sophie?" Fitz asked as he arose from his chair speedily and checked on his fallen Cognate-in-training.

. . . She'd been in Telepathy class.

Sophie rubbed the back of her head and winced as it stung.

That was gonna leave a mark. . .

Fitz extended his hand and Sophie took it, untangling herself from the chair and standing up. She brushed herself off and blushed.

That was so NOT embarrasing. . .

"What happened?" Fitz asked.

Sophie shook her head. "Silveny is WAY too excited about Greyfell. . ." She shuddered from the delightful images the giddy alicorn had sent her.

Fitz's eyes widened as he slowly backed away. "Oh. . . Good luck with that."

He turned and started to bolt for the door, just knowing she was going to ask him to help clear the images from her head.

"Nuh-uh! Fitzroy Avery Vacker, it is your job as my Cognate-in-training to help me deal with these images!" She yelled after him as he flew out of the classroom. "Hello? No. . . ?"

Sophie rolled her eyes as she picked up the chair she had fallen over in. She slumped down in it and sighed. "Fine."

 **Lol, being Cognates with Sophie is hard.**


	11. Special Abilities

**LODESTAR SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FULL THING, DO NOT READ THIS!**

 **WELL, UNLESS YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO GET THE SPOILERS. . .**

 **I WARNED YOU.**

Sophie walked through the purple grass fields of Foxfire with her friends.

Other prodigies bustled around, chattering near the three Exillium tents that had been set up.

Today was Wednesday, which meant the Foxfire prodigies would all be working on skills today. Not abilities.

"So. . . Where are the coaches?" Sophie asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"Relax, Foster," Keefe said. "It's just another ability you have to tell them about. Not that their great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandma was the first elf to finally die of old age or something."

Sophie shrugged. "I guess, but if this ever got out to the Neverseen. . ."

She shuddered.

Fitz grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze while Dex patted her shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Biana comforted. "Remember, when you were getting this ability, I said that since we were the ones getting stronger and not you, we would have to step up and do everything in our power to protect you, ok? If it comes to some huge epic fight, which it will not, we will protect you."

Sophie smiled and gave Biana a quick hug. "Thank you."

"Hey! I found em'!" Keefe cried, pointing off somewhere.

Sophie's eyes trailed to where he was pointing and ,sure enough, among the chaos, the three coaches stood.

It kind of reminded Sophie of Black Friday on earth.

All the people rushing to get what they wanted or where they wanted to go, then some few police just sitting among them, making sure no trouble broke out.

Sophie and her friends jogged over to them. They all greeted them with a smile. "Hello, prodigies. How can we help you?"

"Uh. . . We have a little. . . specail ability problem."

They exchanged galnces. "Go on," they pressed.

"Um. . . Well, I was wondering if I could get another ability pin because I manifested-"

"Wait, we have to make you another ability pin?" The three Exillium coaches cried.

Sophie blushed as some prodigies around her started staring.

And whispering.

And pointing.

And obviously tring to listen in on the rest of the conversation.

The coaches shooed them away.

"Well, duh," Keefe said. "You didn't really expect her to be done with manifesting, did you? Cuz, I speak for our whole group when I say we expected her to manifest some more."

Fitz nodded. "And didn't you notice on the Exillium sheets, from when we joined awhile back, that on hers it said for her specail abilities, 'Polygotation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Inflicting, et cetera.'?"

The red Coach, for the Right Hemisphere, sighed. "Alright, what's it this time?"

Biana appeared out of thin air and covered two of the coaches mouths, while Dex helped out and covered the other.

"We have to keep it a secret, remember?! People can know she mainfested, but not what she manifested as!" Dex whispered harshly.

They all nodded and soon Dex and Biana released them. Then, they frowned.

"Wait," the blue coach for the Left Hemisphere said. "This makes no sense, then. Why are you asking us for an ability pin if no one should know what you manifested as?"

Sophie sighed. "To lower the suspicion. Other people have been wondering why I've been wearing these gloves everyday, and if I get another ability pin, they might stop chattering about it. Also, I don't think anyone will know what the pin means, because it's a really rare ability. Even Dex, Fitz and Biana couldn't figure it out the first time. I had to tell Keefe, too."

The red coach nodded. "Alright, what's the ability?"

Sophie squirmed. "I hate to ask this, but could I only tell one of you? It would just be better, because the less people know. . ."

The more they'll be safe from the Neverseen if they want to find out what new ability I have. . ., Sophie finished to herself.

The coaches nodded. Then they begun whispering to one another.

Sophie felt a litfle uneasy and slightly awkward as they conversed secretly in front of her and her friends.

"Alright, it has been decided," the purple coach, for the Ambi, said in her sweet voice. "Since you are from my Division, you shall tell me."

Sophie scuffed the ground with her boot. "I'm sorry that I can't tell-"

The other two coaches waved her off. "Nonsense. It's fine."

Sophie turned back to her purple coach. "Would you rather tell it to me in my head? If you want to, you're allowed to enter," The purple coach promised.

Sophie nodded, closed her eyes, and imagined slipping inside the purple coaches consciousness, like a film of fog or a shadow.

 _Hello. I'm- Whoa. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you_ , Sophie added when the coach jumped.

 **It's alright** , she assured. **Could you tell me, now?**

Sophie took a deep breath and whispered, _Enhancer. No one can know. If they do, I'm afraid they'll use it against me._

Sophie quickly slipped out and popped open her eyes.

The purple coach smiled at her. "Your secret is safe with me."

She half-smiled. "Thank you."

 **Lol, Sophie has five special abilities**.

 **Teleporter, Inflictor, Telepath, Polygloy and now an Enhancer.**

 **. . .Sophie, I still think you need more ;)**

 **Also, since the Forks is. . .*sniffling* You know. . . DOES THAT MEAN SOPHIE WILL NEVER** **MANIFEST EVER AGAIN?!**


	12. Hair Serums

**On my wattpad, _Project_Moonlark_ , I have a version of this chapter that has pictures to go along with it.**

* * *

"PLEASE?"

Sophie sighed. "Fine. Dex, you got any hair elixirs we could use?" Sophie asked after she gave in to Biana's whining.

She'd been relentlessly begging Sophie to try dyeing her hair for fun with some elixirs. Sophie had been _very_ hesitant, but Biana kept insisting so she finally gave in.

How bad could it be?

Dex nodded. "We can head to my dad's store after school, pick some up and then head over to Everglen."

Sophie frowned. "You're coming?"

"So am I," Keefe said. "I wanna see this!"

Everyone turned to Fitz. He shrugged. "I live there. Might as well."

Sophie giggled. "Alright. But," she waved a finger at Biana, "JUST my hair. No dresses. No heels. No makeup. No jewelry. _Got it?"_

Biana looked like she wanted to protest, but she sighed. "Fine. _Just_ your hair."

Biana squealed as she dumped her arms-full pile of hair elixir colors onto her queen-size bed and sat down on it, criss-cross applesauce. "C'mere, Sophie! I want to do this right here and now!"

Sophie waved her hands and looked at the other guys in the room for help. "No. You first."

Biana rolled her eyes. "Alright."

She tapped her finger on her lip and stared questioningly at the bottles on her bed, thinking carefully about which color(s) to chose. Eventually, she chose three different bottles.

Biana uncorked one, wiped some out of it and onto her fingers, then ran it along the top of her head, near her hair roots. She closed that bottle, uncorked another, and began rubbing that one through her hair, where she had left off with the last one and down almost all the way to the bottom. She closed that one and finally took the last one, rubbing it along the ends of her hair.

Sophie frowned when she couldn't see any color and Biana started tyeing up her hair into a-double-bun-hairstyle.

"Just wait for it," Biana said.

Sophie opened her mouth to say she still couldn't see anything about only a second later, then Biana's hair started to slighlty shimmer. Not soon after, it completely changed color.

Her chocolate brown hair went to a mix of bright pink, light blue and purple.

It reminded Sophie of cotton candy.

Yet, even with cotton candy hair, Biana remained the most beautiful girl Sophie had seen, besides her mother, Della.

"Your turn!"

Sophie sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of it. She sat on the bed in front of Biana, her back facing her so she had full access to her head of blonde hair.

Sophie heard Biana mumbling stuff to herself behind her, obviously trying to chose a color for Sophie's hair.

"Let's try this!" Biana decided. She wiped some of the goo out of the bottle and ran it through Sophie's hair.

Soon, she was done and she swirled it up into a bun, tyeing it.

Biana giggled and Sophie felt Biana stick in a hairpin. "Biana..."

She poueted. "Aw, c'mon! You said no dresses, makeup, jewelry and no heels. You never said no flower accessories!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Biana's and Dex's and Keefe's _and_ Fit'z eyes were on her hair, so Sophie was guessing it was changing color.

Biana gasped. "Whoa! That's freaky!"

Keefe randomly looked from her to Dex and back and forth. "Yeah."

Dex turned a little red.

Sophie groaned. "What. Is. It?!"

"You... look like you're related to Dex by blood," Fitz said as Biana handed her a mirror.

Sophie took a look at herself. "Whoa..."

"Right?"

Sophie looked over to Dex. "Bet you five lusters that I could convince Stina that you're my real family if I walk around like this."

Dex chuckled. "Let's... not. I like you better blonde."

Sophie nodded and turned to Biana. "Wanna try another?"

"DO I!" Biana agreed, pulling out another bottle and already uncorking it.

She repeated the whole process and soon all eyes were locked on Sophie's hair as it shimmered and changed.

"Oooh!" Biana squealed.

Keefe smirked. "Only Foster would have blue hair."

Sophie snatched the mirror from Biana since she had taken it back and looked at herself.

"Wow..."

Her hair was a deep and dark mystical blue, done up in a cute messy bun with a braid.

Biana smiled. "Do you like it?"

Sophie sighed. "I'm afraid if I say yes, you'll make this an everyday thing.


	13. Introducing Elves To Christmas

"So... humans have a holiday where they like the freezing cold and blizzards?"

"Hey," Dex defended. "I live in a snowy place."

"Yeah, well, your house is pleasant. I've seen human winters in some places. Like Alaska? Minnesota? Greenland?" Fitz stated with a shudder.

"You went looking for me in Greenland?" Sophie asked, holding back a little laugh, but smiling.

"Yeah. We were thorough."

"Ok, enough about your romantic love story about finding one another," Keefe interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Sophie blushed. "He _just_ found me, Keefe. _Only_. We didn't . . . He . . . I-I . . ."

Fitz saved her from further embarrassment. "Shut up."

Keefe pouted. "You're no fun."

"So, what is Christmas all about?" Biana asked, getting them back on track.

"You get to eat cookies a lot. And you normally get together with your family and have, like, a feast or whatever. And you get a big tree in your house and-"

"You _what?"_ they all cried in unison.

"Well . . . yeah. It's a christmas tree."

"Is it . . . l-living?" Biana asked with a shudder.

"Umm . . . sometimes, yeah."

Biana looked like she was about to rip her eyeballs out from thr mental images. She covered her face with her hair.

"Foster, do you cut it down?" Keefe asked, sounding sincerely sad.

"Well, yeah, I mean-"

"WHAT?" Tam exclaimed alnogside Lihn.

"You cut down an innocent tree?!" Lihn shrieked. "What did it ever do to you?! How would you feel if you were a tree and I just came and hacked you down, huh?"

"No, guys, listen. It-"

"Humans are insane," Fitz decided.

"Guys!" Sophie yelled, face-palming herself. "It's ok! The majority of people get fake trees!"

"Do they have to cut down real trees to make those, too? " Biana asked sadly, pouting out her lower lip as she peeked through her hair.

"Uhh . . . I don't . . . think so . . ."

"Think "

"Yeah."

"What's the point of a tree, anyway?" Dex asked.

"You decorate it," Sophie explained, happy the drama was over.

 _"Why?"_ they all asked.

"I don't know! For fun?"

"That's creepy, Foster. It would be like us randomly deciding to decorate a tribunal banner for fun."

"No, you . . . Ugh, nevermind."

"What else is there besides the freaky tree tradition?" Fitz asked.

"You can go outside and make snowmen and snow angels-"

"Snow what now? I _have_ to try this!" he said, jumping up and down and clapping excitedly. "How is it done? What do you do?"

"They're kinda two different things."

"What? What? TELL ME."

"For snow angels, you lay in the snow and move your legs back and forth like a pizza or whatever and you do the same with your arms. Kind of like doing a jumping jack. Or like a flying bird," she said, motioning with her arms.

"What good does _that_ do?" Biana asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, besides make you look like a lunatic in the snow," Tam replied.

"It makes the imprint of what looks like an angel in the snow."

"What about the snow _men?"_ Dex reminded.

"Oh, right! For that one you roll up three big balls of snow, each one a different size. On small, one medium, one big. Then you stack those up biggest to smallest, biggest one on bottom. Then it kind of looks like a person. After that, you decorate it."

"With what?" Lihn questioned.

"Some buttons as if it were wearing a vest, a pipe, some rocks for the eyes and mouth, a hat, a scarf, some twigs for the arms, a carrot nose-"

"A carrot nose?" Fitz asked, obviously holding in laughter. Keefe was holding his stomach and mouth, while Tam was biting his lip and Dex was smiling uncontrollably.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yes. Anyways, there's also this myth that revolves around Christmas or whatever," she brought up, trying to change the subject.

"Spill."

"There's this guy named Santa Claus who supposively brings presents for everyone in the night."

"How does he do that?"

"He packs his toys into a big bag, puts them in his sleigh, and the reindeer fly him arou-"

"Reindeer? Flying reindeer?" Lihn asked.

Sophie nodded. "It's a little odd, even I'll admit. Well, his elves make the toys an-"

"ELVES?" Everyone exclaimed, then the majority of them burst into laughter.

Sophie rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "To be fair, you guys have things that look like magic wands. I'm _done_ trying to teach all of you about human culture."


End file.
